Young Castor's Adventure
by AdorableEric
Summary: Origin story of Casty from when he was 15-cycles old! Funny little story. Adventure, comedy, suspense, romance, adventure! These are all things you can read about here!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my story so I can write- er, type- whatever I want! Buahahahahaha! But I feel like telling an interestingly true story to electrify you boys and girls! Also this is a childhood story from when I was only about 15 cycles old. Here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The End Of The Line Club. I do not own the Grid, Tron, Sam, Sam's dad, Light Cycles, Identification Disks or anything else related or affiliated with the movie.**

I was watching a show on the TV. So boring. "There is nothing to do!" I thought. I couldn't practice my guitar because it wasn't really a guitar, just a light-up cane with a built in gun. I couldn't hang out with my friends because I had none. My parents were out of town on a vacation. I couldn't do anything! I sighed heavily. Just as I was thinking of eating, the doorbell rang. "That's odd," I thought, "We weren't expecting anyone." I ran to the door and peered through the peephole. There were these guys dressed in black and orange standing there looking evil. They made me nervous so I ran to my room to call my parents and tell them that people were at the door. I then heard a loud crash! "Creator damn it! Those guys bashed in our door!" I thought. I grabbed my cell phone and some money which I crammed into my pocket as I listened to them bang around the house. I then grabbed my cane and smashed the window open. Jumping out just in time, as I ran I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see them march into my room and see me escape into the Grid.

When I was far enough away, I went into a pizza place and as I ate a slice of pepperoni, I considered what to do. First off I should call my parents and let them know what happened. Next I should find a place to spend the night. After that…well, I didn't know what I would do after that. Suddenly I spotted a few kids from my school. They always taunted me and dressed in full black clothes and wore black helmets. I looked back down to my plate, nervous. They wouldn't attack me here, would they? It was a public place after all. I figured that the smartest thing to do would be to leave. I started to get up to go when I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"How's it goin' there, Casty?" asked the kid who had spun me around. He was at least a foot taller than my 5'7" and he had at least 5 friends with him.

"Fine." I said, smiling nervously and started to walk away when suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulders and yanked back, while all of them yelled stuff like, "Oh we ain't done with you, paste face!" displaying that their tiny memory cards did not contain grammar rules, unless grammar had something to do with beating up defenseless kids. As they dragged me outside, it started to lightly rain. I looked up to the cloudy sky for guidance but there was none.

They started pulling out their Identification Disks and I knew I was in trouble. I didn't know how to use mine. I stood there at to end of the alley while they stood at the other. What to do, what to do? I tightened my grip on my cane and suddenly I had an idea. I moved it in front of me and stood there trying to look innocent. When the last one pulled out his Identification Disk, he said, "Your turn." That's when I started shooting at them. I didn't want to injure anyone so I aimed high but it was enough to make them run away. When the last one got to the end, he spun around and lobbed his Identification Disk at me. I turned and ran. As I reached the end of the alley it cut through some of the skin on my leg just as I turned the corner. Even though I knew I was hurt badly I kept running, scared to see what the damage was. I ran until I reached the base of the tallest point of the Grid, a building standing an impressive one story over everything else. As I stared at it, I knew that I wanted to own the tallest building in the entire Grid, and it would be huge, towering over everything. A few patrollers watched me from across the street. Everyone was always so cautious around me because they don't know whose side I'm on, since everyone else is coded either black and white or black and red and I'm coded white. It was a neutral enough color but everyone seemed to think that I was not to be trusted.

The patrollers started across the street towards me and I started walking. I could still hear their footsteps as they came after me. Nervously I continued forward even faster but the picked up the pace and still followed. Was I being paranoid? No, probably not. I hardly ever was paranoid.

"Stop." One of the patrollers said in a robotic voice.

"Hello, gentlemen! What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"CLU wishes to meet you."

"CLU? Who's that?"

"He is the ruler of the Grid."

"But I thought that the Creator was the ruler of the Grid."

"Not. Any. More." they said as they put handcuffs on me and dragged me to the Grid's capitol building. I was shoved roughly into an elevator with glass walls and I made a note to myself that if I ever wanted to impress this CLU guy, I would design a glass elevator for the tallest point in the Grid that I so badly wanted to own. When we got the top floor, I was dragged into the first room and dropped roughly on the ground. I could still feel that my leg was losing pixels, but at a much slower rate now. That's when I met CLU. He walked out of a hidden door and I struggled to my knees.

"What's your name program?" he asked

"Castor."

"Really? What a nice name." CLU said, sounding as if it was the worst name imaginable. He continued, "Do you mind changing it?"  
"Not at all, sir."

"How many cycles old are you, Castor?"

"15, sir."

"Do you do well in math, Castor?"

"Yes, sir."

"What part of math?"

"Percentages, sir." He seemed to think about it. Then he turned to one of the guys sitting at the desks and said, "Put him in charge of percentages."

The guy replied, "Under what name, sir?"

CLU seemed to think it over then replied, "How about Zuse?" He then turned to me, "That name is fine, right?"

"Yes, sir." I replied even though I disliked it.

A security guard came forward and yanked out my Identification Disk and started reprogramming it.

"How would you like to rule the entire Grid, Zuse?" CLU asked.

"When, sir?"

"Not right now, obviously but I'm planning on moving to Earth and when that happens, you may rule it."  
I asked, "Earth, sir? Where is this?"

"It was where our maker was born. It is where our maker lived. But now I have killed him and it is where I shall soon rule."  
"Woah", I thought, "What a loony!" but what I said was, "And what about the Users there? Won't they fight you?"

"Yes they will. But they won't last long. Now Zuse."

"Yes, sir?"

"What is it that you want most in the entire Grid?"

"The tallest building."

"Done!"

"But not the one that is already built."

"Oh really?"

"I would like to own the highest structure in the entire Grid, one that shall tower over all the others. In the very center. I know it is a lot to ask for but I think that it's fair. Just imagine what I give you in return."

"Then we shall start construction immediately. But if you ever try that same speech on me again I will blow you up, along with your precious building."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good, Zuse. Very good. Do you like your new coding?" I looked down and was surprised to see my white clothes flickering black. I looked up at CLU. He laughed at my expression and then said, "I hope you survive the arena, Zuse. You seem like a valuable addition to my team." He turned to one of the guards, "Fix his leg. He'll need it." And just like that I was dragged out of the room and into the arena. The guard flicked through my Identification Disk and took out the problem. My leg immediately started to regenerate. He then snapped it onto my back, unlocked my handcuffs and handed me the handles to a Light Cycle then backed towards the door quickly. I was on my own in the Light Cycle arena.

**Fantastic story so far, eh? Reviews are love and I love you! Please comment! The next chapter will be called In The Light Cycle Arena or something like that. I'd like to thank Fanfiction for existing and you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come away from these primitive functions for a time and read a true story about me, Castor! I designed it myself! It's true! This chapter is about my adventure in the Light Cycle arena. And a little bit that happened afterwards too. Recap: This is a story from when I was 15 cycles old and so far in the story I've been kidnapped, almost had my leg chopped off, met CLU, and been thrown into the Light Cycle Arena.**

**Disclaimer: The owners of Tron own Tron and I am not an owner. I am simply a program. BAD JOKE ALERT: My New Cycle Resolution List said to be a better program and I laughed and said, "This is a new cycle, not April Fools day!"**

_The guard then snapped my Identification Disk onto my back, unlocked my handcuffs and handed me the handles to a Light Cycle then backed towards the door quickly. I was on my own in the Light Cycle arena._

I turned to look out into the arena. The crowd's applause was deafening. Over the loudspeaker came a booming voice, "The underdog Zuse must battle it out with the mighty and undefeated Light Cycle Champion: Jupiter! Jupiter? I'd never heard of the guy. Apparently Jupiter wasn't undefeated on his own. He actually had a posse of about 5 people with him to help him kill off the competition. I had a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Hey, who are you?" I turned around and came face to face with 5 kids about my age; all dressed the same in black clothes as I was. They all had black hair and the one in the front that had asked the question had short spiky hair and green eyes. We looked like the kids that had tried to beat me up earlier but minus the helmets and the bad grammar. "I'm Zuse." They all looked depressed at that.

"No offense," one of them said, "but we were kind of hoping for a leader."

"No offense," I replied, "but I was kind of hoping for some followers." That seemed to break the ice a bit. They all smiled and the one in the front, the one who had been asking all the questions, said, "Is it true that you're coded white?"

"How do you know?"

"Well your hair is white."

"It didn't change with my clothes?" I grabbed a shoulder length strand and looked at it. Still white as ever, "Well I guess that's good."

"Why?" asked the one in the front.

"Because it means that I'll be recognizably unique." They all laughed and the one in the front smiled, "Well it seems that our little meet and greet is at an end." He said pointing. I turned to see the other team, lead by Jupiter, pulling open their handlebars and jumping onto the Light Cycles that had appeared. I pulled mine open and jumped onto the Light Cycle. Turning around, I saw that no one else had done the same. "Come on! Do you want to live or not?" I yelled. 2 of them started to follow, one of them being the kid in the front that had acted as a spokesperson for the others. When the 3 of us took off, the other 3, not wanting to be left behind, quickly followed us. We fell into a formation similar to the other team, a sort of V-shape with me in the front, the leader to the right and everyone else behind us. The light behind us lit up a bright white color while the other team's lit up electric orange. We raced towards the ramp leading to a lower level and I called to the 2 on the far ends to break off and stay on this level. As we raced down the ramp and headed for another leading down, the other 2 people broke off, leaving just the leader and I. I called to him, "What's your name?"

"Whose asking, Zuse or whoever you really are?"

"I'm Castor. They reprogrammed my name."

"Well I'm Oren."

"Ok, Oren, when we get to the bottom level, that's where we'll meet up with Jupiter and his friend. We need to work together, ok?" Oren kept his eyes straight ahead and didn't answer. After a few more seconds I tried again, "Ok?" His reply was so quiet that I almost missed it, "Fine." We raced down the final ramp and finally found Jupiter and his friend. They were waiting for us, their Light Cycles parked.

Oren and I pulled away from each other and veered just to the outside of them. Suddenly Jupiter and his friend started towards us. Jupiter spun around last second and headed away, while his buddy went straight between Oren and I. That guy is gonna have to stay on out track until he reaches where we started. Racing after Jupiter was pretty easy. We caught up no problem but he still somehow managed to stay just ahead of us. Without warning, he turned right, just in front of Oren and Oren crashed into it, his Light Cycle flying into cubes and Oren getting thrown high over the red light ribbon and landing far away.

Just as I saw it happen I made a decision and took off after Jupiter. I was right on his tail as he dodged one way and then the other. I pulled out my Identification Disk and slashed this way and that with it. Finally I sliced him and he exploded into each of his different pixels. I snapped the disk back onto my back and spun around, heading toward where Oren lay face-down on the ground. Just as I reached him I screeched my Light Cycle to a halt and pulled the handlebars apart, pocketing the bar. As I reached into the pocked my hand brushed something. I pulled it out. It was the crushed cell phone I had. It must've smashed when I was dropped onto the floor of CLU's office. I shoved it back into my pocket and grabbed Oren by the shoulders, trying to drag him to the edge of the arena. When we got there I stood up and looked around I saw that Oren's Light Cycle had compacted into its handlebars and wasn't far away. I ran out into the center of the arena again to get to it. I didn't even notice that another Light Cycle had come racing towards me until it was about 10 feet away. I couldn't grab my disk in time. I probably could dodge, but why delay the inevitable? Might as well die standing up and ready for it. Things started to slow down. I stood straight, squaring my shoulders, watching as the Light Cycle approached and prepared for the end, when suddenly every thing went black.

**End of chapter 2! Please review for Casty! The story continues in chapter 3! Soon there shall be adventure, romance (I said romance, not ****BROmance****, you silly people!) and epic, epic parties to attend! PAR-TAY! 3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Electrification time, ladies and gentleman! I'm your host, Castor, provider of all the entertainment and distractions you could want. It's time to hear a story about yours truly. So sit back and read!**

**Disclaimer: Identification Disk: not mine. Tron: not mine. Light Cycles: not mine. Anything and everything invented by the Tron people: not mine. I no own!**

**The story so far…: This is a story from when I was 15 cycles old and so far in the story I've been kidnapped, almost had my leg chopped off, met CLU, been thrown into the Light Cycle Arena and made a friend who was knocked unconscious and right now a Light Cycle is about to kill me.**

_I stood straight, squaring my shoulders, watching as the Light Cycle approached and prepared for the end, when suddenly every thing went black._

When I came to I was lying in a bed. I felt light-headed and nauseous. I got out of bed and was pleased to find that my clothing was white again. I sat up and peered around. I got quite a surprise. In all my life in the Grid, I had never seen colors like this. Mostly I was only exposed to black, red, orange and white. There were colors here that I had never seen before. The walls were painted a color that I now know is called blue. The floor had a furry green rug and dark brown wood floors. There was another white bed in the corner with green sheets and Oren was lying in it, asleep. Where were we? Had we died? Or had someone saved our lives? I wandered around the room. There were bookcases with nicely colored books and paintings on easels of starry skies and fields. A door behind me opened and a girl about 15 cycles old walked in. She had blond hair, very rare for a program, which was about an inch longer than my shoulder length hair and she had odd dark blue-green eyes. She was my height and sort of cute, but in a strange un-program-like way.

"What's up?" I was taken aback. What's up? Just like that?

"Where…where am I?"

"Hah!" she laughed, "You, my dear friend, are on Earth. We welcome you. Or rather, I welcome you. No one else knows that you're here. But we don't need to worry about that now, do we?"

"Who…are you?"

"Are all your sentences filled with pauses? Haha, nah I'm just kidding. My name," she said with dramatic flourish, "is Kelly." Here she put on a fake British accent, "And who might you be my good man?"

"Uh…Zuse-er- Castor."

"Really? Love the name. It suits you somehow."

"Thank you."

"Well, I guess you'll want to know what happened. I visited the Grid for fun, you know, I'm a hacker and I heard somewhere that Kevin Flynn's computer at Flynn's Arcade is the toughest to crack from outside. I figure, heck, if no one can hack it from outside, why not sneak in and crack the code there? I snuck into the arcade after it closed and I went to the Tron game for lack of boredom. I found out that it could swivel, so I opened it and went down the stairs. Talk about spooky! That place almost scared the B'Jesus out of me! Anyway, I went down to the secret office to find the keys in the door. I opened it and slipped inside. When I got there, the computer was humming softly. So I sat down and tried all the codes I knew. Hours later and I was down to my last few. I tried pi, 3.14159, and presto! I was zapped into Tronland. You're lucky that I decided to visit the Light Cycle arena to see the match. I went down and sat at the lowest level, and here you and your friend there come, zipping past. I saw his cycle get totally demolished and then I saw you take out Jupiter. Awesome work, man! Anyway, when I saw you run out courageously back into the middle of the arena and as I watched at the cycle approach, I couldn't let you just get derezzed. I had felt a connection with you."

"A connection?" I asked.

"Yeah. I really liked your bravery and I would have beaten myself up if I hadn't. Plus, your hair kicks A!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Ok, anyway, as I was saying, I would have killed myself if I didn't save you. So I stole the Identity Disk off the guy next to me and lobbed it at the cyclist. I was always amazing at Frisbee so I hit him no problem, first try. Good thing to cause the guy next to me was _pissed_! Haha! Then I jumped over the barrier and ran to get you. You had gotten hit by the shrapnel from the guy about to crush you and were knocked out by a particularly large chunk of what had been his head. When I got to you I started dragging you to the edge of the arena but I would have never made it if I hadn't had Oren's help. He woke up soon enough that he could help me. We got you to the side and I keyed in the same code to open the door. It hissed closed behind us and together we go you to a freight train. When we got there we found out that your leg was losing pixels again and Oren started fiddling with your disk to fix it. I then just keyed in pi and you started getting better. We got back to the portal and were zapped back here, to Earth. You woke up for a while but you weren't all here. You were muttering something about how you wanted your cane back? Weird. Anyway, with you walking, we got back here, to my place. Oren crashed in my bed and I gave you the bed that I reserve for slumber parties and watching the sunrise."

"The sunrise!"

"The sunrise?" Kelly asked, unimpressed, "Sure, but why are you so excited?" I had run over to the window next to the bed and was peering out intently. But everything was black and dark like back in the Grid, except there were little points of light in the sky.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing.

"Stars? They're like the Sun except they're farther away."

"Wow. So the Sun looks just like them but closer?"

"Not exactly. The Sun is like…wait, you don't have a sun?"

"No. I've always wanted to see a sunrise."

"Ok. The Sun is big and bright and it warms everything. You feel it on your face and you feel its warmth and when you close your eyes the backs of your eyelids turn the color red. Its huge and whitish looking and the surface is too hot to stand on, because you'd vaporize. It's fantastic."

"Vaporize?"

"Yeah. Like melt, turn to water."

"Water?"

"You don't know what water is?"

"No."

"It's one of the building blocks of life. It's wet and cool and about two thirds of the planet is coated in it. After school today I'll take you to go see the beach."  
"What's a beach?"

"A beach is covered in sand and it's right near the ocean (that's the expanse of water) and at the beach they sell food and shaved ice and you can fly kites in the breeze and it's awesome."

"Why is everything in your world so fantastic to you? No offense but I think everything's fantastic too."

"Because almost everything in the world is fantastic and not as many people here appreciate it like they should. I was beginning to think that I was never going to find someone else that shared my feelings. I'm glad I met you. Of course it's still kind of funny that the only person that I ever found who loves the world as much as I do happens to be a computer program who was deprived of the Earth's beauty for his whole life."

"Are you teasing me?" a smile played about my lips as I said this and I tried to get it off, because I knew that it sounded like I was flirting but I couldn't help it. By the time I succeeded though, Kelly had answered me, smiling in a flirting way too, "A bit. But hey, I tease people, alright? So what? It's just my way of showing them that I want to be friends."

"So you want to be friends with someone who is not really real in your sense of the word but just…data and pixels?"

"Sexy pixels." Kelly corrected with a quick flash of teeth and shining eyes.

"Well thank you, darling, but really, why be friends?"

"Why be friends when we can be so much more you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to say but sure, let us go with that. I'm curious to hear your answer."

"Well my answer is this, why not be both?"

"How?"

"Friends with benefits."

"No no no, I'm not going to have sex with you if that's what you're insinuating."

"Of course not. I never insinuate anything unless I'm quoting Monty Python's Nudge Nudge sketch."  
"I'm not familiar with that."

"Well there's always a first time for everything, eh?"

And that's how I met Kelly. Over the night I learned all about the Earth. I listened to PacBell's Canon in D minor on her iPod and I taught her how to waltz. In the morning we watched the sunrise together and she fell asleep on my shoulder. It was amazing. I had never felt this way about anyone, ever. Of course, I never really had any friends before Oren and Kelly, but still. I figure I should end the chapter here.

**Did I happen to mention that reviews are love and I love you? Well I think that I did but I have typed it again to remind you. To quote DysfunctionalFreak's version of me: 'Please review! Our crazy author revels in any kind of response! I give cookies to reviewers!' I actually don't give away really cookies through my own fan fiction but I do send data cookies! OM NOM NOM NOM! I am not really gay. That's other me…if you're confused, all will be resolved in my next chapter! Kelly says hi. I say bye! (Review or I'll send you data PAIN!)** **This is an emoticon of me peeking though an Identity Disk (=D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Castor: Guess what time it is! Disclaimer time! And I, Castor, choose you, Kelly, to do the disclaimer**

**Kelly: Do I have to?**

**C: Please, darling, do me a favor.**

**K: *heavy sigh* Fine.**

**C: Thank you, dear.**

**K: Castor doesn't own Tron. I don't own Tron. You don't own Tron unless you do and then you do.**

**C: Pure poetry!**

**K: Ok, I did the stupid disclaimer; can I go make another batch of data cookies for the reviewers?**

**C: Why of course, darling!**

**K: Kay, bye Casty!**

**C: Have I ever mentioned that I love when she calls me that?**

_Recap: And that's how I met Kelly. Over the night I learned all about the Earth. I listened to PacBell's Canon in D minor on her iPod and I taught her how to waltz. In the morning we watched the sunrise together and she fell asleep on my shoulder. It was amazing. I had never felt this way about anyone, ever. Of course, I never really had any friends before Oren and Kelly, but still. The Endberg._

The next day Kelly got up for school. I watched her as she combed her hair, brushed her teeth and even check her email. Oren and I ate cereal with her and as she left the table, I stood up and followed her out of the room.

"You mentioned that you're going to school?"

"Yep! It's gonna suck! But the upside is that we have finals and so it's only two hours long. I'll see you after."

"May I come, darling?"

"Not yet, I still have to finish teaching you about Earth and when you get far along, then I'll enroll you."

"Don't get hurt." Kelly seemed to find this a funny thing to say to her and smiled widely until she saw my expression and noticed that I was serious.

"Don't worry, Earth isn't like the Grid. Everyone is safe most of the time. Only a few times have kids brought guns to school but that never happens to schools in this area." When she saw my expression she dropped the teasing tone that she had been using. "I'll be fine. When I get home we'll go to the beach and have some fun. I promise."

"What will I do all day?"

"It's only two hours. Besides, I've got plenty of books and my computer is online right now. Just surf the web. Get Oren into my room though because my mom might return home in the day. If she comes into my room, like to drop off laundry, let her come in but hide in the attic. The trapdoor to it is in my closet. And…be safe." With that she kissed me lightly on the lips and ran out the door, attempting to hide a smile but failing miserably. I stood stunned, watching as the car pulled away, driven by her mother. Kelly lived in a huge house with three stories, so she got the top one while her brother had the one in the middle and her mother had the bottom level. I stood staring at the street for perhaps fifteen minutes until I realized that Oren was in the room watching me.

"Uh, hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing much. Say, are you hyperventilating?"

"What? Uh, no, of course not. Heh heh **(heh heh is nervous laughter, not heavy breathing)** what gave you that idea?"

"Because you're breathing really heavily and your face is bright red."

"What?" I cried and ran to the nearest mirror. When I got to it I noticed that my face was just as pale as it was in the Grid. I turned to see Oren smirking at me.

"Nice trick you played on me." I said angrily.

"Haha so how's your _girlfriend_?" He asked, seeming way to smug.

"She isn't my girlfriend."

"Really? Then how come I saw you guys just making out."

"There's a difference between kissing and making out."

"And you would know that how?"

"Uh…I don't have to talk to you."

"No you don't, but you do get to have me pester you all day."

"It's only a fourth of a milicycle-er-two hours."

"Oh, great memory for _everything she says_!"  
"Leave me alone, Oren, I'm not in the mood." I said and walked away. I walked into Kelly's room and locked the door behind me. I then put on some noise-canceling headphones and cranked up Animal by Neon Trees and sat down at the computer for an all day search session.

When Kelly came home she brought Oren and I some clothes from American Eagle and Abercrombie and Fitch to put on. I dressed in jeans and a dark blue shirt with a leather jacket unzipped over it. Kelly also dressed up to go to the beach. She was looking fine in an orange camp T-shirt over a yellow swimsuit and some skinny jeans. Oren got dressed but he passed on going to the beach. He claimed that he wanted some quality computer time because I was hogging it all day but when Kelly turned her back he started making kissy faces at me and so I flashed my middle finger at him. Kelly laced her shoes and I put on my normal white ones since there were no others. Then Kelly and I left and got into her car. Kelly is 15 but she is turning 16 in a week so her mom gives her permission to drive. Her car is a Honda Element. We got in and drove off.

First we visited In N' Out and then we headed to the beach. Once there I gasped it was amazing. Tons of sand were everywhere and the ocean was huge. I'd visited the Sea of Stimulation but only once and it wasn't blue water, just black pixels. This was amazing. Kelly brought out some towels and a laptop in a messenger bag from the back of the car and we started walking along the boardwalk. We got some Hawaiian shaved ice and walked down near the water. We laid out the towels and ate out ice. It was strange because it was so cold and it was melting into water but it was also flavored. When we finished Kelly took off her shoes and we went for a walk down the beach, parallel to the water. As we neared the pier, we started angling closer to the water until Kelly's feet were in. I then took of my shoes and walked alongside her. As we waded through the water, we talked.

"How was your day?" she asked

"No mater what I did it was still atrocious without you, my dear."

"Haha thanks, I guess." We lapsed into silence. I then said wistfully, "I miss my cane."

"You need to use a cane?"

"Not need to, but it comes in handy when I am having some trouble."

"Oh." Kelly said, not sounding at all convinced.

"No really it does! It's got a built in gun."

"Wow…that's cool."

"Thank you."

"Don't you need to go back? Like home, to the Grid." Kelly looked up at me then frowned quickly, "Not that I want you to leave it's just that I'm wondering what the other programs will think, you know, you just disappearing and all that."

"We could…"

"What?"  
"No, it's a bad idea. Forget I said it."

"No! What is it?"

"We could…we could go back to the creator's computer and startup my program again, under the pseudonym Castor.2 and then rename him Zuse. We would give him all my memories up till now but then have him believe that it didn't work out between us. He would have a natural aversion to Users and probably dislike them immensely, but it just might work." Kelly hugged me fiercely and cried, "Castor you're a genius! Thank you!"

"Uh, don't mention it, darling." I said, feeling self-conscious with her hugging me like this. We continued to walk but Kelly kept her arm around my shoulder and was resting her head lightly on my shoulder. For the first time, I realized, I was in love.

**You think you know it already but you ain't seen nothing yet, darling! You were thinking, "Well of course, Castor must go back into the Grid and betray Sam Flynn" and all that rubbish. But betrayal really isn't my style. My style is more of like a party kind of style and it's pretty cool. I recall that I mentioned some partying? Well, there is always room in the next chappy! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No time for words. I must get back to typing. I missed a day or two because Kelly had finals and she had been helping me type. Straight into the story!**

Deep breaths. Calm. Calm. I stood before Kevin Flynn's computer and watched as Kelly's fingers danced efficiently over the keyboard and marveled at how calm she was. She was making Castor.2. Calm. Calm. I was jumpy here, I hadn't wanted to come back, but Kelly insisted that I be here in case something went wrong. That was ridiculous. I was much too nervous to be of any assistance if something happened. I realized I was shivering. A humming noise behind me. I turned to see. It was just a device that looked like a surveillance camera. I shifted awkwardly under its stern gaze and it shifted with me. Motion detectors? Heat sensors? Whatever it was, it was extremely high-tech, obviously Kevin Flynn wanted to make sure that no one got into the Grid. Then I had a chilling thought. What if the other reason was to make sure nothing got out? The surveillance cam hummed louder, as if not wanting to be forgotten.

"Uh Kelly?"  
"Hold on, I'm tampering with his memories."

"Name him Zuse."

"Spelling?"

"Z-U-S-E."

"Uh, ok?" a minute passed. The humming rose in volume.

"Kelly." I said urgently.

"Hold on a sec, I'm almost done."

"Hurry."

"Fine, I'm finished. What is it now?"

"Kelly-" I started but suddenly there was a flash of white light and zap! Back in the Grid.

"How did we get here?"  
"Me." said Kelly.

"You?"

"Yeah, a bit of the programming has to be done from inside the computer. His name is now Zuse and he thinks I dumped him and sent him back but other than that, you're identical."

"Where is he?"

"Probably upstairs." We climbed up till we got the secret Tron door.

"Are you ready to meet my doppelganger, love?" I queried.

"No. You?"

"Nope."

We pushed the door open and standing before us was me. But not me. It was Zusey. Kelly shrunk back. We were afraid that Zuse might hold a grudge against her so she tried to hide in the shadows. Not really necessary, since Zuse was asleep. Standing up too. It was odd but then again I've been told that I sleepwalk so I suppose I could also sleepstand. Besides, this wasn't me, this was Zuse, the grudge holding, User hating, CLU serving program that was designed to take my place. I didn't feel too good about that but still, I had to grin and bare it. I stood in front of me -er- Zuse, and shook him. He opened his eyes and looked around like a newly rezzed program. I was surprised when he looked at me, and I looked into his eyes. Pale blue with hexagonal pupils, they mirrored my own so exactly that it was eerie. I shivered again. Kelly watched from the shadows.

"Zuse?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a hallucination. I was sent from the Creator to help you out in your time of need, since you just had you heart broken by a User."

"Heart?"

"Um, your cardiac system?"

"Ah."

"Ok, you will follow all of my commands, all right?"

"Yessir." I figured that to follow CLU's command, Zuse couldn't have a conscience.

"Terminate conscience program under terminate code: 3.14159" His eyes grew dark for a moment, then winked back on.

"Uh, Zuse, what is your program type?"

"Entrepreneurial."

"Ok, good, go with that."

"Thank you, Creator." With that, Zuse walked out the door and away from the arcade. After that Kelly and I were quiet. There was one way into the Grid but two ways out. First was the portal in the sky, and the other was the Grid's version of Flynn's arcade. Flynn's arcade was usually so guarded no one could get in but since we were already in, it was simple to just leave the way we entered. Kelly and I got back to Earth and walked back to her house in silence. We stopped at the door. Her mother and brother weren't home yet, so we didn't have to worry. Kelly turned to me, "I'm just glad you didn't have to leave."

"I thought you were mad."

"Not at all, I'm just a bit concerned for my mental health and physiological well being."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, I'm dating a computer program. You aren't even alive."

"I have a confession." Kelly looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not really…a program."

"What do you mean?"

"I try to keep this a secret but it's really hard, especially when…especially when the sign is printed right on my forehead."

"I was wondering what that was."

"Many programs think that it's just part of my coding, I'm just designed that way. But for those who know…it's obviously a sign that I'm an ISO."

"An ISO? What the heck is that?"

"I am alive, darling. It tears me up to see you struggle with…what I am. But I am alive."

"An ISO is alive?"

"In a way, yes. We're a super intelligent race of pan dimensional beings."

"What?"

"Not really, sorry I was reading The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy."

"Ugh, you!" Kelly said with fake exasperation and laughed and started to unlock the front door. I tried to continue, "We are alive, we were created in the computer, but not by the Creator, just by the general way of biology."

"How?"

"In the computer was a biosphere, a circle of life, in a way, but without life. The computer was so smart that when it noticed a glitch when it ran a systems check, it issued new life to interact with the unliving elements of the virtual universe created for the programs by Kevin Flynn. So, we ISO's are alive, yet the programs are not. If a program were to ever escape the computerized cosmos…well I suppose that would be very hard for them, coping with the fact that they were inanimate objects."

"….Wow, I guess."

"Wow doesn't cut it, love."

"You're right…how 'bout 'wawkwerd'?"

"And wawkwerd is?"

"Wow and awkward."

"I suppose that sums it up."

"Uh, so you are, like, real."

"Program, ISO, or human, I'm still real. I still exist within the realm of the tangible, do I not, my dear?"

"I really wish you'd stop it with the fancy talk, it makes me sound dumb."

"You just think it's sexy, darling." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, you know I do. You got me there." We laughed together and I felt about Kelly's laugh like I felt about the Sun; that it was beautiful, dazzling and not that I'd experienced it, I couldn't do without it. We opened the door to the house.

Flipping a switch next to the door, the stairs lit up and we raced up them to the third floor, giddy and giggling. As we opened the bedroom door, Kelly flipped off the stair light and followed me inside. Oren was already fast asleep so we slipped into the room, shushing each other and trying not to laugh too loudly. I could tell that the reason I was acting like this was due to a lack of sufficient charging time but I couldn't stop. Kelly seemed to be affected by it too, but whether it was due to the same reason as I or just my mood, I couldn't tell. We sat down on her bed and talked in hushed voices. When we finally saw that the hour was late, we got out Kelly's iPod and each put an ear bud in one of our ears. We listened to music while staring into each other's eyes and Kelly drifted off lying next to me and facing my direction, her head resting on my chest, cheek down, with one arm dangling across me. As I fell asleep too, I realized that I was glad I had at least one thing in common with this beautiful girl lying next to me, even if it was something as silly as a life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: The party part keeps slipping my mind but I'll try harder to remember to slip it into a chapter. Perhaps even this chapter. Here you get to meet Eric and Eric's posse. Eric's posse is pretty nice, as is Eric, but I have a problem with Eric because my girlfriend Kelly and he dated and they're, like, best friends still. Anyway, straight into the story…**

**(BTW last chapter I forgot the disclaimer so I will have this guest disclaimer person say it for both chapters 5 and 6:**

**Disclaimer by Eric: Castor doesn't own Tron, neither does Oren, Kelly, me nor any of my 'posse')**

**Me: Thanks Erica**

**Eric: Erica?**

**Me: I meant Eric.**

**Eric: Riiiiiight *rolls eyes***

I awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the window. I turned and saw Kelly, who was putting on a pair of jeans.

"I didn't do that, did I?" I asked, brow furrowing.

"Haha nope Castor, don't worry."

"I wasn't worried, just confused."

"Aren't you always confused?"

"Ah, you got me there, darling." Kelly clicked her belt closed and came over to sit on the bed. I noticed that the other bed was empty.

"Where's Oren?"

"He left to go get something at the store or something like that."

"Ah…"

"Is Oren an ISO or a program?"

I sighed, "Program."

"Have you told him that he isn't…alive yet?"

"Nah, no point in it." I said and Kelly just sighed.

"Should we go check on the Grid? To see how Zuse is doing?" I asked **(Confused? Just read the first chapters, darling)**

"Sure." Kelly stood up, "I'll go to let you change on your own."

"Thank you, love." She kissed me on the forehead, just where my ISO mark was and whispered, "I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too." I whispered back and watched as she danced out of the room.

Flynn's arcade is very close to where Kelly lives, just about a block, so Kelly rode her bike and I rode her brother's. When we pulled up the brick building, I locked the bikes and stood watching as Kelly walked to the front door. She turned around and I saw a look of fear, quickly replaced with simply surprise so as not to scare me.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"The door was open. Just ajar too, not even closed or locked." We went up to it and pushed it open. As it swung, it creaked ominously and we peered into the gloom of the arcade. There were tracks of wet footprints on the ground, like someone that had walked through wet, dew-covered grass. They were leading into the building. Since the Sun had risen a bit and evaporate the water outside, there was no way of knowing which direction this person had come from. We followed the steps. They led straight to the Tron game. Kelly swung open the secret door as I hunted up a few weapons for us to use in case we met the person that had made the tracks. I found a crowbar and a piece of metal pipe and handed Kelly the former. We started down the stairs cautiously and made our way to Flynn's office. The footsteps had brought us there. We opened the door to the office and lifted up our weapons, ready to fight, but the room was deserted. The footprints lead to the chair sitting at the computer. The owner was nowhere to be found.

We made our way to the chair and Kelly typed in the code for the computer: pi. The machine behind us started humming and Kelly pressed enter. Zap! Blinding hot light flashed into our eyes and we were converted from flesh and blood into pixels and strings of data. We were in the Grid. I looked about and smiled. The wet footprints continued here. Kelly and I held our weaponry tighter and followed. Up the stairs, through the Tron door, out into the arcade and out the door the footprints took us. At the door we stopped.

"We should follow?"

"No, we need to seek out Zuse first."

"When will we see who entered the Grid?"

"Right after we meet Zuse, darling, I promise." I bushed a few white strands of hair out of my face and we continued out into the Grid. We left out weapons at the arcade because our clothes had changed into the skintight clothes of the Grid, mine white as always and Kelly's black with white lighted designs on it. We talked as we walked, about where to find Zuse.

"He'll probably be at his mega building now."

"How do you know?"

"CLU promised me the tallest building in the Grid if I survived the games. Now that Zuse has gone to serve him, he's probably gotten his request."

"Why would anyone want that?"

I didn't want to admit it but I had made that request, not a few days ago. It seemed longer since so many things had happened since. Also, time had passed faster in the Grid so therefore more time had passed for them than it had for me while I was on Earth. We headed towards the middle of the huge city, where I could see that a huge building had been raised. I pointed it out, "That's probably it."

"Wow it's huge!"

"Yeah, it is…" I trailed off and we continued onward in silence. When we got to it we got into the elevator and then shot upward at a terrifying pace. It was made of glass, even glass floors and I realized that the view was breathtaking. When we got to the top and the doors dinged open, I was surprised to see it had become a nightclub, if night was the right word since all the time was night here in the Grid. Programs stepped foreword and removed out coats. It was the first time I had noticed them. Kelly's was leather with lights on the shoulders and a lit up wing design on the front and mine was all white, flowing down to my knees but only in the back; in the front it curved away and I realized that it was extremely nice clothing for the Grid. We walked inside and I realized that the entire place was jam packed with programs, dancing, drinking and enjoying entertainment and distractions.

"This place is awesome!" Kelly yelled over the loud techno music and I had to nod. It was. Seeing all the programs here it made it obvious that this place was the number one place to visit in the 'night'. I felt a presence near us and a soft, high voice said quietly, "I'm glad you like it, dear." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I realized who it was. Zuse leaned in, "But then again I'm a bit saddened by you choosing to appear here after what happened between us. I thought you had more class, love." I wanted to punch this guy. He didn't deserve to talk to Kelly like that. I turned around slowly and looked into the mirror image eyes that watched me back. Zuse's eyes widened in recognition but then narrowed in suspicion, "Who are you?"

"I'm your creator."

"Sadly I was created by a computer that thought that the system needed a bit of electrification. No one really created me."

"Too bad you think that." Zuse turned away from me and said to Kelly quietly, "So I presume you liked the elevator." This guy was too annoying. I turned and punched him full in the face. Zuse went sprawling and the music stopped. All the programs turned, in expectation of a fight. Zuse rubbed his nose and everyone stiffened, thinking that I was going to get what was coming to me. Instead he stood up and yelled; "More music!" and all the programs cheered and went back to dancing. He turned to me and smiled but there was a steely glint in his eye.

"I think you'll want to come with me." He said and rubbed his nose one last time. He turned and walked away, coat swirling around his knees and cane clicking on the floor. Kelly looked at me and smiled gratefully, and then followed after. With no other choice I followed the two of them into the club.

**Told you there'd be a party. I even added a cliffhanger. I'll get to what happens in the next chapter, I promise. Perhaps it will have something to do with the wet footprints and a hostage? Haha, goody! I can't wait to see what happens next! Kevin Flynn's name should be Kevynn Flin to add more rawr factor! Bai for nao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am Castor. I like parties, tea, Monty Python and long walks along the beaches of Rome. I also like ****REVIEWS! ****So if you'd like a cyber cookie, then f*cking review! My fingers hurt so bad and no one has the decency to comment! I refuse to write anymore chapters till I get more reviews! Review Goddamnit! Please! AHAHAHAHAHAHA *on verge of mental breakdown* ! !**

**Gurgle gurgle…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tron of course. I think that with the way I've been warping the characters, it's obvious that I couldn't possibly own it. But I will own the DVD disk soonish…if someone will buy it for me that is….*sniffle***

We followed Zuse through the club, past groups of programs kissing, making out and so much more.

"What is this for?" I asked him. Zuse turned to glare at me.

"For a new cycle of course."

"Already?"

"Yes, poor Castor, indeed. You've been gone much too long." The last time I had been in the Grid, the new cycle was at least 5 weeks away. It was eerie how time flew by here. We made our way the back of the club, passing the DJs, Zuse cried out, "Change the scheme! Alter the mood!" and as he was preparing to speak I knew exactly what he was about to say so I cut him off and said it for him, "Electrify the boys and girls if you'd be _so kind_." Zuse looked at me with a new kind of respect in his eyes. Nodding, he said to the DJs, "Eh, what he said." And then turning, Zuse lead us up the stairs into his private lounge. Kelly and I followed him up. When we got there we walked into the room and he closed the door behind us. Swishing his knee-length coat about himself as he turned, my clone proceeded into the lounge. There was a bar, unoccupied by a bartender, and some sofas. Zuse walked to the back of the bar and said, "Drinks, refreshments? Anything you'd like is all here."

"We're too young to be drinking, Zusey!" I teased, "And you're to young to own a club."

"I know, but nice, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Yes, I designed all of it myself you see? CLU made good on his promise and here we are."

"Here we are." I echoed quietly. Kelly looked concerned for us, seeing as that we seemed to be getting along all right.

"You seem to have been gone for a while." said Zuse

"That's as maybe." I replied without missing a beat.

"But where you could possibly have gone where you lost track of time, I wonder." Zuse mused.

"I was simply to busy enjoying the world as we know it to be bothered by a silly trifle like time."

"Ah. So that's what you've been doing."

"Yes."

"Don't you mean you were too busy enjoying Earth?" I watched Zuse with cautious eyes as he continued, "Do you really think you could fool me? With these fake memories you've placed in my head? All you needed was someone to take your place so you could spend the rest of your days on Earth? Well I know the truth. Kelly never dumped me! You just needed me to have an aversion to Users so I would never return and discover what really happened."

"Oh, Zuse, I am no match for you." I droned.

"Don't mock me!" he shrieked, "I deserve the girl just as much as you think you do! And now I got your little friend!" Kelly looked a bit befuddled. I could tell that I had the same expression on my face as well.

"Who?" I asked.

"You didn't even notice he was gone?" Zuse asked.

"Who?"

"Your little Light Cycle buddy, Oren!"

"Oh…uh, no." Zuse sighed heavily like he couldn't believe that he had to deal with two dimwits like us.

"Well anyway, I have him captive and in exchange for him I want to be free."

"Free from what?"

"The Grid of course! Do you really think that I want to rot in this place for the rest of eternity or until I get derezzed?"

"Uh, no I guess not."

"Good, then we understand each other. I want freedom and you want Oren."

"Ok. Where is he?"

"Right here." Zuse indicated a cage in the corner, hidden partially in the shadows. There was a limp form inside.

As Zuse turned away to get Oren, I leapt forward and grabbed his cane from him. All he managed was a startled, "Hey!" Before I whacked him on the head with it and he was out cold. As he fell Kelly sprinted to the cage and I followed. The lock on it was pretty complex but I hissed, "Try pi." Kelly typed it in with lightning fast fingers but it beeped and a light on it blinked red. As we were pondering this, we heard a moan from across the room. We turned to see that Zuse had come to and he had crawled to the wall, where a button was. He pressed it. An alarm sounded, most likely summoning plenty of CLU's minions to keep us busy for a long time. Too long. I spun around and shot at the lock. It burst into pieces and the door swung open. Kelly grabbed Oren who was powered down and we made a break for it. As we dragged him, I happened to notice that his boots were wet and the back of his head had been smashed open, revealing his circuitry.

As we swerved through the masses of programs on the dance floor, some trying to escape and others still dancing, still not noticing the alarms or the frenzied programs trying to push past. We made it to the glass elevator and pushed back the waiting programs and shoved ourselves inside. I jumped out for a moment to retrieve our jackets and Oren's memory card which had fallen out of his head and when I turned I noticed that some of the programs that were at the doors had pushed themselves into the spot that I had been occupying. The doors started to slide closed and Kelly screamed, frantic to get to me. I yelled, "I'll meet you at the arcade, love!" and the doors closed. I spun around just in time to see some of CLU's guards smash their way through the windows of the End Of The Line Club. I was out if time. I turned and kicked a window near me out. I slipped on my knee-length coat and jumped.

**EEEEEK! WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO OUR DASHING PROTAGONIST? WILL HE SURVIVE THE FALL? OR WILL HE BE DEREZZED AT THE BOTTOM? NO ONE KNOWS FOR SURE! TO FIND OUT, YOU MUST **_**REVIEW**_** THAT YOU WANT MORE. OTHERWISE, NO ONE WILL GET ANY! Wow that sounded kind of wrong, huh? Anyway, review and you shall get some lol! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Help! I really ****hate**** falling!**** Let us get right into the story's fabulous disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Oh my Creator aaaaaargh I don't wanna die aaaaah I don't own Tron or any of its charaaaaachters I'm just a sick ISO that enjoys messing up peoples lives with my true stories *thump***

Rebooting

ISO: Online

Hearing: Online

Setting: Good

Visuals: Offline

Setting: Superior

Vocals: Offline

Setting: High-pitched

Movement: Offline

Setting: Average

What happened?

I couldn't remember.

There was…falling?

I was falling and I…

Hit the ground?

Was I derezzed?

I didn't want to be.

I had something…

Something to stay for.

Maybe it was someone?

A program?

Maybe…

Unlikely

I knew no one.

Not true.

There was…a User?

Was I friends with a User?

There was also a twin?

My twin?

I had no siblings.

Oren?

I knew someone named Oren?

Light Cycles

Kelly…

User?

Zuse?

Zuse was a twin?

Of mine?

Evil?

So hard to remember.

Pain

I was in pain.

FALLING!

Suddenly everything came back. I had been falling out of the End of the Line Club. CLU's minions were after me. Where was I? Words flashed before my eyes as I began running system checks:

Visuals: Online

Movement: Online

System check: No viruses

Password Strength: Strong

I opened my eyes and it was too bright. I squeezed them shut and then slowly opened them again. I was in a dusty…arcade? Flynn's arcade. How did I get here? I heard a voice in my head say, "What do you say?" I responded with "Uh…get out of my head?" The voice laughed and I realized who it was. The Creator.

"Thank you, sir." I murmured.

"Haha, good times!" the Creator continued to laugh at me.

"Why did you save me?"

"Hah! Well I need you to destroy Zuse of course! You made him like I made CLU so it's both our responsibilities to derezz them."

"I don't think I can."

"Well you have to. Zuse has Grid domination in his head. He'll try to get it at all costs."

"Why would he want that?"

"He just wants power, is all. He thinks with power comes respect and he never had respect before. Neither did you but you didn't become evil because of it. With you taking away his conscience, he can do everything you ever wanted to do with none of the guilt."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"You yes, left?

"Haha you're a funny one, Castor. I chose well."

"Chose what well?"

"I fear that CLU distrusts the ISOs and I need at least one. Since you will be living on Earth, you won't be able to be that one. But I need you to protect one of the ISOs for a time. Her name is Quorra. She's my apprentice."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodbye, Castor."

The voice faded and I was left wondering where this Quorra was. I walked to the door and opened it. The dark night was there but it was Earth, it was welcome. The cold enveloped me and I welcomed it. I closed my light blue eyes and inhaled deeply.

"If you're done breathing, I'd like to get somewhere warm please."

I turned around and saw that standing behind me in the arcade was an ISO with short black hair and big eyes. She was trying to frown at me but she was having difficulty keeping the smile off her face.

"It's easier to frown when you aren't smiling." I said and she gave up.

"Do you have somewhere for me to stay?"

"No I'm afraid not, only a place for someone named Quorra. I get the feeling she isn't coming." I sighed theatrically and turned to her and

smiled. She smiled back and said, "I'm Quorra."

"Ah. Then right this way." I lead her away from the arcade and we started talking.

"The Creator warned me about you." I joked, "He told me to lock you in a cage and only give you a cheese grater to play with."

"Cheese grater?"

"Uh...yeah...never mind about that." We got to the door of Kelly's house and I opened the door. Next thing I knew Kelly was there hugging me so hard that I felt like I was being suffocated. Kelly was murmuring things like, "I thought you were dead and I was so scared." After about 10 seconds Quorra cleared her throat in an embarrassed way. Kelly pulled away and smiled at her, "What's up?" Quorra seemed to calm down.

"Nothing much." she said.

"Quorra needs a place to stay the night," I said to Kelly, "and there's probably no way that you can hide us all in your room."

"Well," Kelly replied, "it is getting hard convincing my mom that the door keeps opening on its own and the reason all the food is gone is because I ate it all. While Oren reboots I guess I could take you to a friends house."

"Really?" I asked.

"Actually he goes to an all-guys school a few blocks away and he owns a house with his friends but his friends are cool and they wont mind."

"Of course they wont mind a girl living with them."

"No no, they aren't like that. They're all too nice. Plus all the rooms have locks and she could chill for a while, lay low there."

"Well let's go then." The sun had risen and it was early morning by the time that we got to the house. Kelly knocked on the door. There was the sound of two guys yelling, "I'll get it!" in unison and heavy footfalls as the two people ran down the stairs. Just on the other side of the door there was the sound of a scuffle, one boy yelled, "But it's my turn!" as the other screamed, "But I never get to answer the door!" the two proceeded to call each other a few odd names, one even claiming that the other was 'a bloody newt!' and the response was the other saying that the first should be burned at the stake. Finally the door opened to show two guys dressed for school, even though it was only 6 AM. The taller of the two, a guy with kinky light brown hair spoke first, "Well well well, if it isn't captivatin' Kelly." he said with a thick British accent and he smiled at Quorra and I. The shorter had a big nose and very high-pitched nasally voice and when he spoke his words were not as kind, "Who are these guys?" he asked Kelly.

"Friends." she responded and just as the shorter guy started to speak the taller finally succeeded in pushing the short one away from the open door and creating just enough room for us to file in.

"Don't mind him, he's just mad because he forgot to do his, uh, science homework last night." said the tall one.

"I did not forget to do it!" the short guy squeaked, "You stole it for your own purposes!"

"Well then, that's as maybe, but I suppose you better write it again."

"I knew it! A confession! And you're the witnesses!" the little guy shrieked at us and ran off the tell someone of the theft.

"I'm Michael then. You already met little fussy over there, the bloody newt."

"I heard that!" Michael shuffled uncomfortably. He muttered, "Well, I suppose you want Eric then, eh? Never comes to visit us, just lucky Eric. Oh, why you hang out with him, I can't fathom."

"He's nice and he doesn't steal other people's homework."

"I never...oh well fine I did take it but what was I supposed to do? Fail? Huh, not likely!"

"You could have just done your own."

"But...well yeah but I had fencing practice yesterday. I had no time."

"Your fencing practice ends at 3:30."

"Uh well...fine. I'll give it back."

"Good job Michael."

"Just gotta copy the answers onto a separate sheet of paper and then I'll give it back."

"Michael!"

"What, I got time! There is no school today anyway."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well, as much as I dislike cheating, I guess this can be our secret?"

"Oh oh, definitely definitely!" Michael said quickly, "Well you know the way, up the stairs, right turn, right turn."

"OK thanks Mikey."

"See you later." As we walked up the stairs, I turned to Kelly, "Who are these guys?"

"British transfer students. They were friends that came here for fun."

"Why not just stay in Britain?"

"Because they heard that some of the best acting schools are out here."

"They act?"

"Most definitely. You should see some of their sketches! Amazing! And really funny. I would have thought that spending all your time with the same five people would get boring but they manage to keep things interesting."

"Wow." Quorra said. She looked happy but when I looked at Kelly she looked tired. I realized that Kelly must have stayed up all night waiting for me to come back. I suddenly felt horrible. Why had I done that? I knew that I couldn't have possibly controlled how long it took me to reboot. But I could have just skipped the jumping out of a window part. But then we wouldn't be here. I probably would have been derezzed. Or if I had just stayed in the elevator and not gotten the coats and Oren's memory card, we would be home waiting for Oren to remember what happened and failing badly. I figured that what I did was the best solution. We turned right at the top of the stairs and passed the open doors leading to bedrooms in all stages of messiness. There were three rooms, two guys per room. I figured that Michael and the short guy shared a room. We walked passed a room with half the wall painted orange and the other half dark blue. Two guys were arguing in it, one on each side of an invisible line that crossed the middle, just where the colors combined.

"I've told you, I hate it when you leave your karate in my side of the room."

"You aren't the boss of me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I can beat you up any day of the week!"

"I'm a black belt! But I'd like to see you try, you pansie!"

The two started forward until they remembered the invisible line.

"You're just lucky that that line is there."

"No you're lucky that it's there."

"No you are!"

"No you!"

"No you!" We continued on until we got to the end of the hall way and then turned right again. We soon came to a closed door and heard the sound of a computer mouse clicking quietly. Kelly tapped on the door and whispered, "Hello?"

"Come in." came the quiet reply. Kelly turned the handle and opened the door. There was one bed by the door and another against the back wall of the room. A long desk was next to the far bed and there were two computers on it, humming quietly. One of the two chairs was occupied by a brown haired guy and he was clicking the mouse. The other chair was empty but the far bed was occupied by a sleeping form, completely covered by a blanket. At the sound of the door the guy at the computer turned around and smiled warmly, "Hey Kelly!" She nodded at him and smiled.

"Hi." he said to us. Quorra and I nodded. He stood up and saved what was on the computer and then powered it down and left, nodding to us again. We cautiously approached the sleeping guy on the bed. I wasn't quite sure what I expected. Maybe a really buff guy? Who we saw was completely...not. Kelly yanked back the covers to reveal a skinny guy with smooth blond neck-length hair and angular features. His dark blue eyes flashed open in an instant, "Oh my God, I'm late for school!" He got out of bed and started running around the room in a camp T-shirt and some blue plaid pajama pants.

"TERRY!" he yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"Which one?" came the reply. He scowled and yelled, "The obvious one that I share a room with."

"I could take him any day of the week for you, Eric!" shrieked the guy who I suspected was John the black belt.

"Please! Everyone knows you're to stupid to beat anyone up." said the one who had been arguing with him.

"Shut up you bloody newts!" Michael called up to the 2nd floor.

"You're a bloody newt!" came the reply.

"Oh shut up!" Michael yelled again, all the while Eric was grabbing random books and shoving them into his messenger bag.

"I have no time to eat!" Eric was muttering, "Thank you so much for waking me up."

"Uh, Eric, there's no school today."

"Oh there's not? Well that's good I suppose."

"Eric, I'd like you to meet my friends Quorra," here Eric shook her hand and then turned to shake mine, "and this is Castor."

"Nice to meet you."

"Eric, remember what I was telling you about the other day?"

"Which one?"

"Where I said that computers can contain virtual uniserses?"

"Yeah yeah?"

"Well these guys come from one of those virtual universes."

"Oh ah. SO they're computer programs?"

"Not quite." Kelly quickly explained what had happened, all the while Quorra and I went downstairs to talk with Michael.

"So could she stay here?" I asked.

"Wait why?" Michael responded.

"She just transferred from...Toronto and she needs a place to stay."

"Uh sure, she can stay here. I'm sure that she could take my room and I could stay on the couch."

"What about your roommate?"

"Well I guess he would have to come out to."

"Thank you so much." Quorra said. After Kelly explained everything to Eric, the two of them came down the stairs. Eric was dressed in a dark gray wool school jacket and some dark blue jeans. As I stood to follow them, Quorra started to get up.

"No no no," I said, "You're going to be staying here tonight."

"OK." she said. I got up to go and followed Eric and Kelly out the door. I couldn't wait for the coming battle.

**Instructions:**

**Burn it**

**Eat it**

**Smoke it**

**Beat it**

**Don't beat it!**

**Read it**

**Review**

**I am aware that the order of events is messed up but I never liked chronological order anyway. So don't wonder, "How can Castor and Kelly leave but Kevin Flynn can't? Just don't ask. Please. Just review. Even hate reviews are welcome. And try not to really smoke my story. It wouldn't work out very well.  
**


End file.
